Lanathanville 3: Breaking Tradition
by shadowglove
Summary: 3rd in lanathan universe. A year has passed and today Jonathan and Lana are getting married-if Chloe can just get both the bride and groom to relax and stop panicking. Chloe's POV, lanathan, a little Chloe/AC flirting, implied Lollie


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, though I do believe that I may have been the creator of lanathan! ****Laughs**

_Third in the LANATHAN UNIVERSE, which follows the oneshots "Taking Chances" and "Moral Support". Moving forwards quickly! I think that there should only be two more before Clark appears on scene, which is a oneshot I really want to write--have wanted to write since I wrote "Taking Chances" and decided to make this a series. So, yeah, this particular oneshot, pairin-wise, has lanathan (obviously), implied Lollie, and a little Chloe/Arthur flirting…because I saw some screenpics of "Aqua" and "Justice" and drooled over Arthur Curry…laughs._

--

"Out of my way, out of my way!" Chloe Sullivan pushed passed a few of the catering people. "Stressed out maid of honor here!"

Chloe could now fully understand _why_ Lois and Oliver had decided to elope to Vegas instead of doing all of this, Chloe was only the maid of honor, and she was so stressed she wanted to _scream_. Then again, she _did_ have a lot of fault in this wedding happening, considering that she'd gotten the bride and groom together.

Still, the joy on Lana's face when she'd told Chloe that Jonathan had proposed—well—it made up for everything Chloe had had to go through planning the wedding and the reception and everything. At least the fact that Lana had given Chloe free use of the Talon for the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties and for the wedding reception.

That'd helped **a lot** with the cost of the wedding, and Oliver and Lois had decided to pay for the music and entertainment as a wedding gift, and the boys at the League had pitched in together to help pay towards the catering, so thanks to that Lana had had enough money to buy the dress of her dreams.

Lana's aunt Nell and her flavor of the week had arrived from Metropolis and were staying in the apartment over the Talon, and while she'd smiled at Lana Chloe had heard her commenting on how Jonathan 'couldn't keep his hands off of the Potter girls', obviously recalling the brief time in which she and Jonathan had dated.

Chloe had put the woman in her place and firmly reminded her that she'd been invited solely because she was Lana's only living relative (Henry Small had passed away the winter before) and because Lana was a very forgiving person and hadn't held Nell's happily abandoning her to go and live her life against her.

The older woman had sputtered, turned red, and marched away. But she was notably more polite to both Jonathan and Lana after that, and if she'd made any more comments about the couple she'd made sure to do so when Chloe wasn't around.

"What is it now?" Chloe asked, bursting into the bride's chambers, looking at Lana as the young brunette sat on a chair, looking at herself in the mirror. "I got a message on a napkin that said that there was an important emergency and that I should get here ASAP.

Lois got up in relief as she saw her cousin. "Chloe! Finally! Tell her! **TELL** her that everything's going to be okay and that Jonathan is going to back down."

"Huh?" Chloe frowned, completely confused. "Why wouldn't Jonathan go through with the wedding?" Did everyone know something that she didn't?

Lana dabbed at her running mascara as tears of nerves wrecked her makeup. "He's been saying some weird things lately, Chloe." She looked desperate, nervous, every bit a bride. "Just the other night before the rehearsal dinner he asked me if I was sure I wanted to marry him. He then went on about **Clark**…and admitted he's feeling like he's somehow betraying Clark by marrying me."

Lois made a face as she leaned against the wall, looking gorgeous in a purple silk number that showed a little too much leg but she still managed to pull off. "How is he betraying Clark more by marrying you than by just having the merchandise free?"

"LOIS!" Chloe turned on her cousin. This was **not** the time for Lois' bluntness!

"What?" Lois blinked, frowning slightly. "It's a valid question!"

Lana continued to sniffle, wiping at her eyes with the now stained tissue. "He said that if we were just living together, if Clark came back and he and I decided that we wanted to get back together then I was free to leave--but he felt like he was **chaining** me to his side by marrying me."

"Usually it's the **guys** who feel like they're being chained." Lois snickered, and then blinked and assumed an innocent expression when she saw the look Chloe gave her. "I'm shutting up right now."

Shaking her head at the taller woman, Chloe turned her attention to the crying bride. "Lana, Jonathan isn't going to leave you at the altar. He's in the Groom's Chambers with AC, and from what I guess, he's just as nervous as you are."

"He's probably worried you'll decided that he's way too old or something and leave **him** at the altar." Lois put in helpfully, for **once**.

Lana looked up at Lois and Chloe in surprise. "Do you really think that?"

"Of **course** we do, honey!" Lois smiled brightly. "And just to prove us right, Chloe is going to go to the Groom's Chambers and talk to Jonathan."

Lana stood, pulling up the hem of her long dress. "Maybe I should go too so that--."

"No!" Lois threw her hands in front of her as if prepared to physically stop her if need be. "After all this time living in Smallville you **still** would risk the superstition that goes along with the fact that the bride should NEVER see the groom before the wedding?!"

Lana sat right back down. "You're right, this **is** Smallville."

"My point **exactly**." Lois smiled. "That is why **Chloe** is going to go and talk to Jonathan for you."

"Why **me** exactly?" Chloe frowned at her tall cousin. "Why don't **you** go and do the messenger's role?"

"In **these** high heels?" Lois raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so." There was a pause. "And plus, **you** are the one who planned this wedding and every little detail, so if it all went south it'd look bad on you."

Raising her hand to stop Lois' rant, Chloe turned and left the room, pulling up the hem of her dress and cursing all the fates, wondering why these things happened to her. She was a good girl, she did good things, tried to help people, helped save the world on a weekly basis by acting as Watchtower…

…so what could she have done to deserve this chaos and unnecessary stress?

Reaching the Groom's Chambers in the old church, Chloe sighed and knocked, looking up when the door flew open and Arthur Curry, Jonathan's Best Man, peeked his head out and grinned when he saw her.

"Hey Chlo." The man otherwise known as Aquaman tilted his head to the side as he looked her up and down. "You're looking prettier than usual."

She grinned at him. "I would say the same, but all I see from here is your ugly face."

"Ouch, you wound me Chloe, real deep." He mock-pouted and then broke out in grin. "So, what can I help you with?"

"I need to talk to Jonathan." Why was he **still** only sticking his head out? She doubted that he was nude--although the boys had an ongoing joke that Arthur belonged on a nudist colony and that he swam in the buff.

She'd seen AC in swimming trunks, and couldn't help but smirk with female appreciation every time she imagined him swimming with nothing but the water around him.

"I don't know if this is the best time." Arthur frowned, stepping out from behind the door, revealing that he was wearing his tuxedo after all. "He's having a minor panic attack."

"Panic attack?" Chloe asked, eyebrow raised. "**Jonathan**?"

AC nodded, running fingers through his unruly blonde hair. "I think he's worried Lana won't show up on the altar. Says she's been acting weird towards him and thinks she might be having second thoughts."

"God help me." Chloe groaned as she pushed passed a confused AC and into the room, watching as Jonathan lay down on a little bed, looking up at the ceiling, breathing in and out in what would seem to be a somewhat exaggerated motion. "I'm never getting married if I'm this stressed at someone else's!"

Jonathan sat up at her voice and looked at her in surprise and worry. "Chloe, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lana helping her get ready?" He paused, winced, and looked at her suspiciously. "Or has she changed her mind?"

"Yep, **never** getting married." Chloe sighed as AC entered the room again and closed it behind him. "Jonathan, I'm here because Lana's about to cry through every mascara coat Lois puts on her eyelashes."

Jonathan winced, looking down at his shoes. "She's crying?"

"Yes! Because she thinks that **you** don't really want to marry her!" Chloe grabbed the bottle of water AC had just gotten for himself, unscrewed the top, and took a large gulp of the heavenly beverage before continuing. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and the bride isn't supposed to be worrying that the groom will leave her at the altar--it's supposed to be the other way around!"

"Oh, it's happening that way alright." AC grinned, and then turned serious immediately when he saw the glare Jonathan sent him. "I mean, Mister Kent has been the perfect picture of tranquility and peacefulness, and the two tranquilizers he took has **nothing** to do with it."

Sighing, Chloe sunk into the little bed in the room and wondered if this had been a problem before, and if THAT was why they had beds in these rooms. "Jonathan, I need to take back something reassuring to Lana. Something that says that you're not an idiot, you love her, and that this day is going to go through without another hitch--and make it all in two sentences or less. We're going to be late."

"Great way not to lay down the pressure, Chlo." AC teased.

"Not now, fishboy." She taunted, grinning at his outraged look, before turning back to Jonathan.

"Why would she think that I don't want to marry her?" Jonathan asked, mostly to himself.

"Well, she said that you said something ridiculous like you were betraying Clark by marrying her."

Jonathan's eyes widened. "I didn't mean for her to—I was just--." He sighed "I messed up, huh?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "I have no time to sugarcoat anything right now because we're on a very tight schedule, so I'm going for brutal truth."

"When **don't** you?" AC asked.

She decided to ignore that. "So, Jonathan, I need that sincere but hallmark-card brief reassurance from you."

Instead, the groom stood. "I have to talk to Lana."

"But—but--!" Chloe stood as well, following after him. "The groom is NOT supposed to see the bride before the wedding! It's bad luck!"

"If I don't fix this with Lana bad luck will be the least of my problems." Jonathan announced as he stormed out of the room, with the two blonde adults behind him.

They reached the Bridal Chambers and Jonathan knocked on the door.

"Is that you, Chloe?" Lana could be heard asking from the other side of the door.

"No, Lana, it's me." Jonathan announced. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh no you **don't** buster!" Lois Lane could be heard and the door opened partially, the tall brunette sticking her head out and glaring at him. "Are you **trying** to curse your marriage before it even begins?"

"I never took you for the superstitious kind." Jonathan replied smoothly.

"I'm not." She frowned. "But this **is** Smallville."

AC nodded in agreement.

Chloe smirked at him.

Jonathan, on the other hand, was pure business. "I appreciate your trying to help, Lois, but Lana and I need to talk. Now."

"But--." Lois began.

"Let him _in_!" Lana exclaimed nervously and impatiently from somewhere within.

Lois looked back at her and frowned. "Okay, but don't blame _me_ if a tornado hits the farmhouse and a cow falls on top of you two on the bed and squashes you two to death or anything."

With that she went to stand next to Chloe and Jonathan entered the Bridal Chambers, closing the door behind him. The three young adults looked at each other before rushing to the door and placing their ears to the wood, trying to hear whatever it was that was being said, but unfortunately they couldn't hear a thing.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Lois lamented as they pulled back, realizing that they wouldn't be hearing the confrontation within.

"Yeah." AC agreed with a sigh as he once more ran his fingers through his hair "You think everything's going to be okay?"

"Yeah, there's no screaming." Lois nodded sagely. Apparently a year and two months of marriage had made her an expert in these things. "As long as there is no screaming nor the sound of anything breaking then they should be talking things out calmly--and when you talk things out calmly everything will be okay."

AC and Chloe exchanged amused glances when Lois sent a curious, longing look towards the door.

Suddenly the door opened and a smug looking Jonathan emerged, walking passed the women and motioning for a confused AC to follow him.

Chloe and Lois exchanged surprised, confused looks before hurrying into the room to find Lana sitting on the seat, a dazed and utterly goofy expression on her face, her hair slightly undone, her dress somewhat wrinkled, and her lipstick an utter mess.

The cousins, suddenly realizing WHY they hadn't been able to hear anything, grinned at each other and then at the bride.

Lana sighed dreamily, finally looking at them. "I'm getting married."

"Not looking like that you aren't!" Lois announced as she hurried to try and fix Lana once more.

--

The ceremony was a beautiful thing and thankfully went by without another hitch. Chloe had had to fight the prickling sensation in the back of her eyes when the music cued up and Lana began to walk down the aisle, and Jonathan looked at her with such awe, such open admiration--.

_I wonder when anyone will look at ME that way._

The couple stood facing each other, reciting the vows as the priest said them, and Jonathan leaned forwards and tenderly wiped away a tear of happiness that skidded down Lana's cheek as she looked up adoringly into his face as she said "I do".

Somewhere in the audience, Nell Potter could be heard crying, _loudly_.

And then with a kiss Lana was pronounced Mrs. Kent, and a hearty applause erupted from their friends as Jonathan led his wife down the aisle and they walked towards the limousine waiting for them outside.

Now everyone was at the reception, laughing, dancing and eating--although Nell was getting a _little_ tipsy at her table with her current boy-toy.

Oliver and Lois stood talking to Vic and Bruce, who'd just managed to arrive from a mission that'd run longer than they'd thought it would. The quartet were laughing at something, and considering the fact that Oliver was blushing, Chloe deducted that they were probably teasing him again.

Bart flirted shamelessly with Lucy Lane, who'd somehow managed to pull herself from her life of high crime to attend the wedding, and would usually help the League whenever it was beneficial to her.

Lana and Jonathan sat at the head table, smiling at each other adoringly and speaking softly. They looked so happy that Chloe felt like her heart would burst.

She _loved_ weddings!

"They really are perfect for each other, huh?" Arthur asked as they danced in a slow circle on the dance floor.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, eyes still on the beaming couple.

"I'm happy for Jonathan, he's been like a substitute father for all of us at the league." Arthur admitted softly. "But I worry about how Clark will take it when he finally comes back from his training." There was a pause. "From what I remember, he was very in love with Lana."

Chloe winced, knowing that AC was telling the truth. This would be a horrible blow to Clark. "It's been almost two years since he's been gone, AC. And you know what he said before he left to train--he doesn't know how long he'll be there. It could be another two--four--**ten** years until he comes back. What were Lana and Jonathan supposed to do? Be alone and miserable?"

"No." AC shook his head. "I just wish that things had been different."

"I know what you mean." Chloe closed her eyes and hid her face in his chest, breathing in his scent, which always seemed to be of the sea. "He's going to hate me when he comes back and realizes that I not only helped them get together--but organized their **wedding**."

AC snorted. "He'll be pissed, Chlo, but Clark wouldn't hate you—he could _never_ hate you."

"_Right_." She said without much conviction.

"Chlo, I'm serious." AC persisted. "You mean more to Clark than you think."

A sense of de ja vu hit her, and yet Chloe shook it off. "Yes, of course. That's why he had no qualms in leaving me here alone without my protector." _At least he asked Jonathan to take care of Lana_.

"Well, he asked all of us to take care of you, Chloe." AC confessed, causing her to look up at him in surprise. "Me, the Boss-man and Vic he asked especially, asked us to keep a special eye on you because you couldn't keep yourself out of trouble and wouldn't have him to speed in, kick the ass of whoever was trying to kill you at the moment, and speed you out."

She was torn between outrage at the way that'd been worded, tenderness at the realization that Clark had left only after making sure that she'd be taken care of, and guilt, because she'd helped the girl he'd loved marry his father. "I'm a horrible friend."

"No." AC shook his head, his gaze on the happy couple, who still couldn't take their eyes off of each other. "You're a great friend, a great _person_ who is always trying to make those around you happy." He then looked at her. "When are you going to start trying to make _yourself_ happy?"

Chloe blinked, looking up at him in surprise. "I--I--."

"CALLING ALL THE UNMMARIED WOMEN!" the person on the microphone called. "THE BRIDE IS NOW GOING TO THROW HER BOUQUET!"

"Aren't you going?" AC asked as a tipsy Nell Potter pushed passed a couple of eager young women, eyeing the bouquet in her niece's hand like a predator. He and Chloe had stopped dancing and were watching the going-ons like everyone else.

"Nope. No way." Chloe shook her head, content to stand a bit behind the few women at the wedding, watching as Lana got up on the stage and gave her back to the crowd, readying to throw the bouquet. "Marriage is the LAST thing on my mind at the moment."

"One…" Lana called.

AC chuckled at Chloe.

"Two…" Lana continued.

"I hope Nell doesn't hurt someone." Chloe announced, eyeing the quite drunk older woman.

"Three!" Lana cried as she threw the bouquet behind her.

The women went into a frenzy, and Chloe opened her mouth to comment on it when she realized that the bouquet was on a collision course with her face, and she reached out, grabbing it before it could hit her.

And then she paled as she realized what'd just happened.

_Dear God._

"I want to plan YOUR wedding next time Chlo!" Lana laughed from the stage before Jonathan helped her off.

"Someone, just shoot me." Chloe mumbled as all eyes were on he and a couple of people chuckled at her embarrassment. The blonde reporter glared at the bouquet in her hand as if everything was somehow all it's fault.

"So Cuz," Lois waltzed up to her, grinning, looking at the bouquet. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh shut up." Chloe grumbled.

Lois shared a grin with AC before turning to look at Lana and Jonathan when they heard her soft laughter. The bride and groom only had eyes for each other. "You think--despite the fact that they broke with tradition and saw each other—that everything is going to be okay?" She seemed genuinely concerned. "This **is** Smallville you know."

AC grinned at her. "You know, if there's anyone whose marriage can survive such a risk, I'm sure it's them."

"Hmmm." Lois' eyes were on the couple, seeming to have missed his teasing tone. "Yeah, I think so too."

Chloe looked at AC, at Lois, at the other guests having a good time, and then finally at the happily married couple.

_Yeah, they'll make it._

And when she was sure no one was looking, she smelt the bouquet in her hands and smiled.

--

**Well, there you go, the next installment in the lanathan universe! Hope you are liking this so far and will continued to read and review!**


End file.
